


Sparking

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: AttaBot [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: It was after an hour of DiNozzo being a no-show to work that Gibbs started to get worried





	Sparking

It was after an hour of DiNozzo being a no-show to work that Gibbs started to get worried, and he could tell by the looks that Kate kept shooting at him, that she felt just as worried as he did. DiNozzo sometimes came in late, but every time he did, it was always with a call to Gibbs to warn him, along with a good reason why. Tony’s Programming made being late without reason or warnings pretty much impossible, without extenuating circumstances. Which made this mornings absentee Agent-Bot’s incommunicado status worrying.

 

“Gibbs, has he called yet?” Gibbs shook his head at Kate’s question and tapped his fingers anxiously against his desk, the ‘tap’ tap’ of his nails against the surface sounding loud to his worried mind.

 

“No, Ton-DiNozzo hasn’t even used that damn texting thing.” if Kate caught his slip of the tongue, she didn’t mention it. She just bit her lip, looking down at her own desk phone.

 

“Gibbs, something has to be wrong, right? Tony’s programming-” Gibbs thrust himself out of his seat, cutting her off abruptly, and grabbed his gun and badge before rushing to the elevator without a word. Gibbs’ Gut had been churning all morning, and it got steadily worse for every minute DiNozzo was late without a word as to why. He couldn’t just sit there and wait while the unease was building to almost painful levels. He would check on DiNozzo himself. He held no illusions to the fact that Ton-DiNozzo would have a good reason- the Agent-Bot’s programming made sure of that.

 

Something, Gibbs didn’t know what was very wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gibbs got into Tony’s apartment, he was immediately put on guard when whimpering coming from the Bot’s room, and memories of when he first saved DiNozzo’s life for the first time flashed through his mind.

 

Shaking his head and raising his gun, Gibbs made his way to Tony’s bedroom, peeking in. He immediately clipped his gun to his belt and rushed in, speeding to the immobile and whimpering form of his Senior Agent-Bot.

 

* * *

 

Tony’s frame was sparking, his circuit joints whirring as they tried to move and couldn’t.

 

Immediately calling Ducky, the Med-Bot was the only one Gibbs trusted with his team, Gibbs stroked a hand through Tony’s hair, marvelling at its softness. He spouted out comforting words to the clearly terrified ‘Bot, and waited impatiently for Ducky to get his metal ass there.

 

“Our dear Anthony had a short in his wiring, Jethro,” was what Ducky had said once ducky had fixed the now contentedly Recharging ‘Bot.

 

“Why? His upgrade should be resistant to any wiring shorts this big, Duck.” Gibbs frowned. If Agent-Bots could be taken out with a  simple shorted wiring, then they would be vulnerable and not able to perform their jobs correctly, a weakness that federal agencies couldn’t afford.

 

“I believe, my old friend, that we should look towards Anthony’s encounter with that terrible machine when you hired him,” Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the ME, and Ducky explained.

 

“You have already noticed his programming jams every once in awhile, hence the head slaps- a rather ingenious fix, I must say- this is just another result of the atrocity that is the Fryer. I would not be surprised if further problems pop up, but I did install an early warning system into Anthony’s coding, which should warn us no less then a day ahead of any oncoming faults or shorts, Jethro. So he will still be able to work in the field, as long as he pays attention.”

 

That left Gibbs now sitting by the Recharging Bot’s bedside, running his hands through Tony’s hair, and wondering what the fluttering in his chest meant as he looked upon the Bot’s peaceful face.  


End file.
